Guardian Angel
by JonasIsland
Summary: Two Best Friends, one holding in a huge secret. Can she be saved by her guardian angel? Shane/OC


Story: Guardian Angel

Chapter: Intro

Characters: "Background" & "The Start of a Breaking Point"

Shane Gray: Joe Jonas

Kaylee Patrick: Lacy Shaw

Nate Gray: Nick Jonas

Kamille Patrick: Lauren Mattingly

Jason Gray: Kevin Jonas

"Background."

My English teachers always tell me that every story has to have background information, so here is mine.

Shane and I met when we were six years old. We had just moved in the neighborhood, the nice suburbs and his house was right next to mine. I answered the door the day him and his family came by to give us the greatest plate of peanut butter brownies ever made.

He stood there with a big smile and a cheesy tie; they had just gotten back from church. He had a younger brother Nathan who sat on his mother's hip sucking on a pacifier and an older brother standing tall and proud in front of the group.

I guess ever since our families meshed Shane and I sort of connected, or maybe it was the fact that I was the tom boy that had a collection of Rescue Heroes. He became my best friend instantly and we hung out all the time, and for six years everything was perfect.

My parents split at eleven and it just crumbled then, I crumbled then. They had always seemed so happy to me up until Mom started drinking about six months before, then I started seeing less and less of her. They started fighting at night and things just fell apart then.

Dad promised it would be okay the day he left. It never really was, sure I had a shoulder to cry on but Shane was eleven and couldn't be there for me all the time, he had other friends too. We saw dad rarely, then none. Not one year later Mom remarried…to Rick.

Rick wasn't bad, at first. He was perfectly fine, until like Mom, drinking got a hold of him. The first time he hit me I wanted so much to tell Shane but he threatened my little sister Kamille, who was Nate's age. Nothing was going to hurt her so I kept my mouth shut.

Chapter 1

"The Start of a breaking point"

Today things just seemed to go way too far.

Kamille ran down the steps without sound surprisingly, normally when she was in a rush, her feet were loud, and she was clumsy but she knew that I was going to be in trouble this time. She raced out the door, I wasn't too lucky as my hoodie was yanked backward the sides breaking, leaving it barley holding onto my jacket. I was late this morning and didn't make breakfast, I was in trouble.

I was slammed against the wall by Rick.

"What about breakfast Kaylee!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry I was really late this morning."

"Excuses aren't what I need!" He hollered as the back of his hand collided with my face and I fell to the ground. I felt his steel toe boot smack into my stomach as I gasped for air. He shook his head and walked away as I managed to get up and head out the door. Kamille and Shane were waiting.

Pain jolted through my body as I limped beside them.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Shane asked. "Your hoodie looks like it was ripped off, you've got a bruise on your cheek, and you're limping?"

"I just," I looked at Kamille. Her eyes were tearful. She wanted me to tell but I always explained to her that if I did social services would rip us apart. "That I fell down the steps, silly me." I started walking and he stayed beside me.

"Kaylee you have to tell him!" Kamille shot at me, making me stop, like everyone.

"Kamille quiet!" I ordered.

"Shane," She began.

Suddenly a surge of pain spiked through me starting at my left side I gripped it and tried to catch my breath. The pain was so horrible. "Ah," I cried.

"Kaylee, Kaylee what's wrong?" Shane pleaded.

My knees went weak and I fell to the ground everything turning black on the way down.

Shane's POV.

Before she could manage to hit the ground I dropped and caught her. "Kales? Kaylee, Kaylee answer me!" I hollered trying to get her to come back. I dug my phone out of my pocket and threw it to Kamille.

"Call 911!" I ordered as I touched the side of her face, she had gone completely pale and I didn't know what to do. CPR? I felt her wrist, she was still breathing, and she still had a pulse so it wouldn't help. What had happened?

"Hello 911, I need help I'm on 150 N. Ewing Avenue, my sister collapsed, she started screaming and holding her left side. She's really pale." Kamille said tears streaming down her face. "Okay," she hung up, "They said they'd be here as fast as they can, Shane is she going to be alright?"

"Kamille she's going to be fine, I promise, I need you to go inside my house and get Nate, tell him I need him right away." I said as she obeyed and ran to my house across the street. "Come on Kaylee wake up." I said feeling her pulse again, she still had one but it was only decreasing. Should I do CPR, what if it makes things worse, it's not like she drowned? I felt the side of her face with my hand, she was cold sure it was winter but she had always been warm blooded. Was my best friend going to die in my arms?

"Shane, Shane what happened?" I heard Nate yelling as he ran over beside me.

"I don't know Nate but when the ambulance gets here go get her step dad, and call mom and dad, Jason too he's already at school. Kamille where is your Mom?"

She shrugged her shoulders. There Mom was never there, I hadn't seen her all week. "When she left she said she had a business meeting in China." Lie, no doubt. We used to be so close to their family until the divorce, and then she got remarried to that shumbag.

I heard the sirens, "thank god," I sighed. "I'm going with her, Nate go get everyone and take Kamille with you." I said standing up and holding Kaylee, I felt helpless, I couldn't help much.

The doctors didn't hesitate to rip her away from me and pull me into the back of the ambulance. They were doing a bunch of medical stuff and I felt even more helpless.

"Something ruptured her spleen." I caught along with all the other medical jargon.

"She said she fell down the steps this morning," I blurted trying to help.

The doctors gave each other looks.

"She needs immediate surgery."

Kaylee's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed, how? I don't really know, I was clueless. I tried to move but soreness raged through my body.

Shane stepped into the room.

"Shane," I groaned.

"Thank God your okay, I just went into the wrong room and the bed was made up, I thought you died in surgery," he smiled.

I laughed then felt the pain, "Ow," I cried.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Shane came over and rested his hand on my stomach, the other on my shoulder. "I'm not that funny."

"Shane," I groaned.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Move your hand," I complained.

"Oh, sorry." He said quickly fixing his mistake. I suppose I had surgery on my stomach or something. "May I?" He asked.

I nodded as he rolled up the ends of my shirt to reveal a giant vertical scar that went right through my belly button.

"Wow, glad I was asleep during that." I yawned.

Shane carefully and gently took his hand and slightly touched it. "You scared the crap out of me you know that."

"Sorry, I didn't know that I'd go unconscious right beside you or I would have warned you," I smiled.

"I'm serious Kales I thought you were going to die right there in front of me." He sighed, his hand still on my stomach.

Rick burst through the curtain and Shane immediately removed his hand and backed up a couple of inches. Rick stormed over and pushed Shane backwards and out of his way.

"Rick," I said.

"Out," he ordered Shane.

"Kales, I'm going to get some coffee with Jason, I'll be back up in a minute," Shane explained.

"Out!" Rick shouted. Shane did as told. "What did you tell them?"

"That I had a nasty fall down the steps this morning," I wheezed, just his presence made me scared.

"Good, and if you say anything-."

"I won't."

*3 Days Later*

"You are free to go," Doctor Marshall said as Shane helped me up from the stupid hospital bed I was confined to for the past three days. "You'll just need to stay in bed for the next two days."

"What!" I hollered and my knees went weak and I fell to the ground but Shane thankfully had me and helped me stand back up straight again.

"You can barley walk, son you have incredible reflexes," Doctor Marshall told Shane.

"Thanks but it only makes up for my faulty foot work." Shane laughed.

"Kaylee no exceptions, see to it that she stays in bed," he ordered Shane. Shane nodded and smiled at me.

The doctor gave me crutches and I hopped out to Shane's ford mustang classic he got for his birthday last year. He helped me inside his car and I threw the crutches in the back.

"Ugh this is pure torture," I cried.

"Yeah sorry I let you live." Shane yawned, he had stayed three days with me, and the doctor told him that he had to leave me alone and go back to school, he probably wouldn't.

"I didn't mean it that way Shane, I'm very grateful that you saved my life but I just wish that Rick never…I mean that I never fell down the stairs," I sighed.

"Your so accident prone." He laughed. Actually I was quite good with my feet; I just always seemed accident prone because I didn't know what other stories to tell him to make him not think that Rick was abusing me. There was a long awkward silence. "Kaylee, why did you freak out when the doctor said you'd be on bed rest for two days?"

That one hit me hard, what was I suppose to say, normally I was a great liar, "The school play, I'll miss practice."

"I know you better then that, you can't stand being in plays you get stage fright," he said, focusing on the road.

I stayed quiet.

"After all this, I think I deserve to know what's going on in your house Kaylee. I'm not stupid either, I know you didn't fall down the steps."

I was quiet again.

"Where is your Mom?"  
My eyes shot up to him, he didn't know about that, he couldn't she'd only been gone for a week, had he noticed.

"Business meeting." I shot.

"Don't lie to me Kaylee!"

"I'm not, that's what she told us." I chocked up, I didn't want to get into this.

"Then where do you think she is?"

"I believe her Shane, she's my Mom."

"Yeah the Mom that ditched her family," he muttered.

"Shane!" I yelled.

"Well it's true, she was never here before and now she's just gone plus your step dad has all this anger, I don't want you to hurt yourself because you're in this family," Shane explained.

"Hurt myself, you think I hurt myself!" I screamed how could he think that.

"Yeah actually I do think that, how else could this happen?"

"I…I, I can't tell you Shane!" I cried, literally tears were about to stream out of my face.

"You are aren't you." He sighed biting his lip.

"I can promise you I am not hurting myself in any way Shane, why can't you trust me?"

"Because Kaylee! You refuse to tell me the truth!" He yelled, I looked out the window and realized we were parked outside my house.

"Bye Shane." I said as I opened up the car door.

"Hold up there," he said sternly as he got out of the car and pulled out my crutches from the back seat. "I need some answers."

"No Shane you don't," I took the crutches from him.

"Yes I do," he took them back.

I sighed and grabbed them and stood up. "Shane this is none of your business nor will it ever be unless you somehow become part of my family, all this is for me to deal with not you, thanks for saving me and all but butt out of my personal life." I snapped, regretting it afterwards but he needed to stay out these were my problems not his.

He bit his lip and glared at me, "fine, I understand." He said slamming the car door.

"Good," I muttered as he went clicked the keys and the car made that beep noise. He stormed across the street and into his house. I crutched my way into the house.


End file.
